Calendario anual de mujeres shinigami
by YoruichiSamaLp
Summary: Todos los años la asociación de mujeres shinigami saca a la venta un calendario para reunir fondo para dicha organización. Emborrachan con sake a los shinigamis famosos y estos terminan en las fotos más escandalosas que se pueden conocer. ¿Podrán lograrlo con Byakuya? ¿Qué? ¿Una Boda? Sucesos inesperados que revolucionaron el cotilleo del Seireitei.
1. Obligaciones que cumplir

Este fic toma los personajes de Bleach propiedad de Tite Kubo...  
Se me ocurrió este fic porque Byakuya es uno de mis personajes preferidos y en su infancia fue molestado por Yoruichi-Sama por lo que decidí molestarlo un poco, Pobre las cosas que le van a ocurrir jajaja espero que les guste y recibo todo tipo de críticas. Desde ya gracias por leer! :)  
Atte, YoruichiSamaLp

Esto ocurrió durante la confusa apariencia de dias serenos, El capitán de la decimotercera división le había designado a su teniente Rukia Kuchki una mision en el mundo humano, el motivo de ser la única para llevar a cabo esa tarea consiste en que Ichigo Kurosaki estará allí para lo que necesite. La noche antes de partir Rukia no se sentía bien, se notaba muy preocupada a diferencia de las otras veces que con felicidad y ansiedad transcurría sus ultimos momentos en soul society antes de viajar al mundo de los vivos.  
-Nee-sama - dijo rukia con un tono melancolico-  
- Qué sucede Rukia? Pasó algo con ese shinigami sustituto? - preguntó un preocupado Byakuya-  
- No eso nee-sama, sucede que mañana es el día en que la asociación de mujeres shinigami nos juntamos para las fotos del calendario anual, pero no podré asistir y mi deber es ser la fotografa.  
- No te preocupes Rukia, yo iré en tu lugar -Pero nee-sama, no creo que...  
- Es mi deber encargarme de que tus obligaciones sean cumplidas- interrumpió Byakuya-, eres una Kuchki, no permitiré que manches tu nombre.  
-Pero nee-sama es que... -No te preocupes, yo se como manejar una cámara, vete a descansar, es muy tarde. Adiós.- El capitán de la sexta división cerró la puerta ante la cara de espanto su hermana menor.

Qué preocupaba tanto a Rukia? Acaso algo ocurría en esas reuniones que podría avergonzar a su nee-sama.

Tras la salida del sol, Rukia se marchó por el Senkaimón, sin antes hacer desistir la decisión de su hermano de remplazarla. Pasaron varias horas, Byakuya sacó de una pequeña caja una camara digital que le había comprado a Urahara. Un momento Kisuke no vend a dulces en el mundo humano? esto le era extraño pero no importaba, el deber estaba primero.  
En el camino hacia donde se realizaban las típicas reuniones de la asociación de mujeres shinigamis se topó con Renji Abarai.  
- Renji, encargate del escuadrón en mi ausencia. - A dónde va capitán? - Las dudas de Renji recaían en si cumplirá los deberes de Rukia en soul society, específicamente si irá a la reunión. Hace varios días escuch como Nanao y Yachiru parloteaban sobre que escandaloso y polémico será el nuevo calendario. En ese momento recordó aquella vez cuando aún no era teniente. En su mente volvían aquellos momentos en los que una tierna Yachiru le pedía por favor que las ayudara con el calendario y luego como lo emborracharon para para sacerle fotos vergonzosas. Se acordó de su antiguo apodo, "EL COCHINOTE", que nació luego de que el calendario saliera a la venta.  
- capitán! no valla - con un tono de desesperado y su rostro ruborizado- no valla porfavor, no se acuerda lo que me pasó hace un par de a os?  
- No lo recuerdo, pero no te preocupes. Aun no sabes quién soy? esto es algo insignificante para mi. Renji te encargo el escuadrón.-

El capitán Kuchki usó su Shumpo para no seguir escuchando a su subordinado y se marchó.

En otro lugar, dos mujeres shinigamis cuchicheaban:  
- Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a nuestros planes - Con esto podremos costear nuestras vacaciones...  
- sera muy divertidooo (risas)...

CONTINUARÁ...

Proto saldrá el otro capítulo. Si quieren dejenme ideas para que le ocurran a Byakuya :)


	2. Sake

Hola!, en principio quiero aclara que Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Kubo-sama.

Estos primeros capítulos son introductorios, lo mejor está por venir… Pobre Byakun!

Le van a pasar de todo!

Atte. YoruichiSamaLp

- Eh... capitán Kuchki, no lo esperábamos... y Rukia?- dijo Isane aparentando una duda sorpresiva-

- Rukia está en una misión, yo la suplantare...

- Muchas gracias capitán Kuchki de no ser por su gesto tan noble hoy no podríamos hacer nada, nosotras no somos de frecuentar el mundo humano y Rangiku-san es pésima tomando fotos con esas cámaras- dijo Nanao sosteniendo su libro-

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? Nanao no es justo, tu lo dices porque no tienes pechos que te dificulten sacar fotos- apareció Rangiku sin mirar quienes estaban allí-

- ahh... eres una...- enfureció Nanao

- oh - se sonrojó Rangiku- que sorpresa capitán Kuchki, disculpe por lo de recién.

- jaja (risitas) a Pechos le gusta Byakun- Se sumó la teniente del onceavo escuadrón-

- que dices niña! - la mirada de la subordinada del capitán Hitsugaya se envolvió con llamas de ira mientras su rostro se sonrojaba-

- jajaj - (sonrió indiferentemente Yachiru)

- Debemos comenzar ahora mismo, ya está listo, Nemu?

- Si vice presidenta Ise, vallamos.

Caminaron por las tierras del doceavo escuadrón hasta llegar a una gigantesca casa que tenía varias ventanas y una pequeña puerta, Byakuya se mostraba indiferente, Rangiku y Nanao discutieron todo el camino, mientras que las demás cotilleaban sobre los chismes de su escuadron

- Enserio? - 0.0 Isane

- Gracias a la ayuda de la Vice-presidenta de remplazo al calvito le creció el pelo idéntico a de Yumi-yumi mientras dormía... jajaj

- ah entonces por eso Yumichika-san esta siendo curado en nuestro escuadrón.

- Estará así un mes, el tónico fue diseñado para regenerar el pelo cada vez que se corta. No es invento mío. Mayuri-sama lo usa sobre sí. Oh, llegamos.

Entraron y para sorpresa de Byakuya el interior era idéntico al de una playa, el clima que se sentía allí era excesivamente caluroso, era superior a uno común. Inmediatamente unos robots ingresaron con un súper perchero con trajes de baño.

- ah! es tan lindo! yo quiero este! Combina con mis ojos!- exclamó Rangiku-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todas las mujeres habían elegido su bikini. Yachiru e Isane comenzaron a construir con arena, mientras Nanao le explicaba a Byakuya que construirían castillos y él debía fotografiarlos. Hasta ahí todo parecía normal, era sacar unas fotos y listo. Se sentía bien con sí mismo, y pensaba en que estúpido era Renji por intentar detenerlo.

- La capitana Unohana no es parte de esta asociación - pregunto fríamente Byakuya-

- Sí, ella es la directora y estará aquí muy pronto. Sintió pena por el quinto oficial del onceavo escuadrón y decidió curarlo antes de venir. Además gritaba todo el tiempo ¡mi hermoso rostro! ¡ahh!

- Aquí llegué con el sake sake sake sake sake ¡fiesta!

- Eh? que te pasa Rangiku?

- Vamos a divertirnos, vamos con sake las cosas salen mejor!

- ¿Cómo? ahh se parece a mi capitán- dijo una asqueada Nanao-

Se había creado un ambiente placentero: música, playa, bebidas, etc... pero el capitán no lo disfrutaba. Solo tomo un vaso de sake y fotografió a varios castillos de arena. El deber había sido irrumpido por fiesta, él no se sentía muy cómodo. Está demás decir que se estaba ahogando de calor con todo lo que llevaba puesto.

Cuando llego Unohana no tuvo más remedio que "divertirse" y ponerse un traje de baño. No había otra cosa para beber que no tuviera alcohol y estaba sediento. Pasaron indefinidos minutos u horas, era difícil saber cuánto había pasado dentro de esa habitación, de pronto observo que Rangiku se había dormido en el suelo. Lo primero que pensó fue en levantarla de la arena y dejarla en un lugar cómodo y seguro. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue interrumpido por los gritos de una Yachiru alcoholizada y la desesperación de las tenientes para calmarla.

- Lo siento capitán Kuchki, en cuanto podamos regresaremos. Por favor sea paciente y espere- dijo Unohona-

- Sería mejor que...- Byakuya fue interrumpido-

-Por favor sea paciente y espere - sonrisa de Unohana.

De pronto solo quedaron Rangiku y él. Ella despertó en brazos del capitán Kuchki... Aun estaba con efectos de todo el sake que tomo...

- Eh... - dijo Rangiku sorprendida de ser llevada por un hombre que no distinguía su rostro - Pervertido!- le lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de Byakuya que no lo esquivo, no porque no tuviese la capacidad para hacerlo sino para no dejarla caer al suelo.

- Qué te sucede? - la voz serena de Byakuya era tan tranquilizadora...

- Oh, Byakuya... digo capitán Kuchki, jaja disculpe no quise pensar mal de usted - Ella se había dado cuenta de que lo que realmente él estaba haciendo.

A medida que pasaban los minutos el calor aumentaba, era casi inevitable no beber sake...

Esta historia continuara muy pronto, ya me adelanté y escribí parte del siguiente capítulo. Espero no atrasarme esta vez.


End file.
